


Forbidden Brotherly Love

by Kar_chan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar_chan/pseuds/Kar_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Kaoru have been together since day one. They've always had each other's backs. Until a car crash injures Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His auburn hair bounced slightly with each step he took across the pavement, the strands swaying with the cool gusts of wind. Once he reached the other side of the road they needed to cross, he turned back to the one he trusted the most, his twin brother Hikaru. He waved his arm through the air, shouting to him, "Hikaru! Come on! Boss and the others are waiting for us." 

With a roll of his amber hues, the older male took a step onto the pavement. He was less cautious than his brother had been and didn't look both ways before he had crossed the street. "Yeah yeah. I'm comin, I'm comin." 

Before he could take another step, a car flew from around the corner at a fast pace that almost made it seem like a large, navy blue blur. A loud thud was heard and the world suddenly fell silent. Kaoru's eyes slowly widened and he stared at his brother, whose body was now partially trapped beneath the vehicle. He ran to his brothers side and dropped to his knees, what he could anyway, staring at him. The driver immediately got out, yelling her apologies and calling an ambulance. Kaoru could only stare, a pool of blood beginning to form behind the others head. His head must've busted open from the impact with the pavement. Tears fell off his cheeks, one by one, falling onto the unconscious Hikaru.

"Hikaru.." He lightly tapped the boy, shocked when he didn't receive a reaction. And that was all it took for Kaoru's world to come crashing down. "Hikaru!!!"

~

After several hours, some casting, and a blood transfusion, Hikaru was resting peacefully on the gurney, head slightly tilted to the side in his slumber. The doctors had told the twins' parents that he was lucky to be alive, he had lost a lot of blood and the bones in one of his legs had been crushed. The Hitachiin's had been nice enough not to press charges, but she was still fined for drinking under in the influence, since the police had discovered a small percentage of alcohol in her system.

Kaoru didn't care though. If it were up to him, he would've sued and sent the woman to jail for nearly killing his brother. 

He just stared blankly at his brother, sitting in the uncomfortable chair that was placed beside the gurney for guests to sit, his knees hugged tightly to his chest. His eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying he had done. He spent a majority of the day crying over this, and would be now but couldn't because it seemed the tears had all been used, some on his sleeves, some on the sheets of the gurney. It was easy to tell that this situation had put Kaoru in a devastated state.. All he wanted now was for his brother to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the incident that left Hikaru hospitalized. Two weeks of Kaoru's pain and despair. The room was currently deathly silent, like it had been for the past fourteen days, three and a half hours, and thirteen seconds. The only noise that ever sounded was the voices of people who came to visit; friends and family, and the constant beeping of the heart monitor, which indicated Hikaru was alive. Their parents came to visit occasionally, usually separately due to their jobs. The other members of the host club usually came to visit on the weekends, or during the week if there was time to be spared. The only thing these visits had in common was their faces of sympathy for Kaoru. He was the only reason they visited, aside from wishing Hikaru a 'get well soon' and to check on his condition. The teen hadn't been taking very good care of himself since the accident, and his friends and family could tell; his appearance had changed drastically. They guessed it was mostly because he was so caught up in grief, because, as expected, he blamed himself for Hikaru's state. He was overwhelmed by it. It made him a lifeless shell. 

A knock sounded from the door, ripping through the silence and startling the younger twin. He looked up, but didn't give the person on the other side the approval to enter. The door opened and a woman stepped in, with hair the same color as both twins, eyes just as golden and bright. Her hair was much shorter though, and her bangs were pinned back, to keep the pesky auburn stands out of her face. Yuzuha Hitachiin, mother of the two boys. She glanced at her still unconscious son and a frown then appeared upon her thin, red painted lips. She then glanced at Kaoru, who was still in the same position he had been in since the accident; knees held tightly to his chest by his arms, face in his tear stained lap.

Yuzuha sat down the bag of treats and goodies, balloons and cards that read 'get well soon.' The woman then walked over to her sons chair, sitting on the arm of it and slipping her arms around her son's frail shoulders, to pull him closer. As a mother, she knew of Kaoru's neglect to caring for himself. His already pale skin had gotten noticeably paler from the lack of sunlight his skin received, and he had gotten a little bit skinnier, his hair was greasy and he let off a bit of stench. The woman rubbed his arm in a comforting manor, to soothe him before her soft rang out, "It's not your fault you know.." She looked down when she saw the boy's head lift up. "The driver shouldn't have been going as fast as she was, especially around a curve that sharp. If anyone is at fault, it's her." As expected, her words of reassurance didn't help the twin out of his grief, but he didn't want his mother to think her words didn't aid him somehow. He wished he could've heard such words from his brother. He looked down, letting out a soft sigh. "I guess you're right.." The woman smiled and leaned down, to plant a gentle kiss atop his head, ruffling his auburn hair a bit. Before she left, she told Kaoru when she would return again, but he only said his farewells. 

He sat there in another period of silence before he was able to stand up. He stumbled a bit, since his muscles were weak and stiff from being in the same position for such a long time. After regaining his balance, the boy stretched out and headed for the bag his mom bought, recalling that she had mentioned something about a change of clothing. He searched through the duffle bag, seeing that she had packed.. mostly everything he needed to stay another few nights, if that was even needed. She even packed a change for Hikaru.. if he ever woke up. Kaoru made a face and pushed that thought aside before walking to the bathroom their hospital room had. It had a shower, sink, and toilet, for guests staying the night. He slipped from his outfit and threw the grubby clothes to the side before stepping into the warmth of the water, pouring from the shower head. He let the steam ease his stiffened muscles, letting out a sigh. 

In the other room, Hikaru stirred a bit. He was finally awakening from his deep sleep, and Kaoru missed it. The older twin glanced around the partially darkened room, immediately guessing he was in a hospital. But what he didn't understand, is why he heard the sound of water running in the other room. He was too tired to put it into thought, so he laid there, looking around for any clues. He looked on the bedside table, noticing the get well soon gifts. Balloons and flowers of different assortments, a few teddy bears and cards. Although most of them had been from girls who visited them from the Host Club, he noticed some of them had the names of his friends, even his mother. He couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his lips, all these gifts showing just how many people cared for him. Then he remembered Kaoru and his heart sank to the lowest floor it could possibly reach. Kaoru... The world echoed through his mind. He couldn't even begin to imagine how devastated his twin was, but even he couldn't recall what had happened to get him here in the first place. The last memory he had was crossing the street, then a navy blur approaching rapidly, then darkness.. 

He put the clues together and came to the conclusion he was hit by a car. Just after that thought, the door to the next to slowly opened, and out stepped Koaru in a pair of pants. He was shirtless; jeez what a sight. He was a towel around his neck, which he soon used to dry his hair before opening his eyes and glancing at the form on the bed. He gasped and stared, surprised to see his brother.. alive!

Hikaru smiled, "Kaoru.." He sat up, keeping the sweet smile as he laid eyes upon his brother once again, for what seemed like forever. Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes, his whole body frozen.

"Hikaru..."


End file.
